Until We Cried
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Jasper comforts his son and thinks about how lucky he is. Slash. Mpreg.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jasper/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Last 2 verses of "Laughed Until We Cried" by Jason Aldean

* * *

><p>Luka slept through the night most nights now. But there were still some nights when he would wake up crying. Tonight was one of those nights. Jasper closed his book quietly, turned the baby monitor down and tucked the covers up against Seth's back. He waited for just a moment to see if Seth would wake without him there, which is was prone to do. But his husband didn't move, to exhausted from having a day out with his pack and all the kids.<p>

Leaving the bedroom, Jasper closed the door gently behind himself and went to the nursery. He smiled at his son, sending him calming waves to stop his crying. Luka still sniffled and held his arms up to be picked up. "There there my little Luka," Jasper murmured picking his son up. He went to the rocker on the other side of the room and sat, holding Luka tightly in his arms.

"Bad dweam daddy," Luka whimpered burying his face in Jasper's neck. His little hands held tightly to Jasper's shirt.

"Shh, it'll be alright…" Jasper rocked and rubbed Luka's back until he had fallen back asleep. Normally he would have put Luka back in his crib and went back to Seth's side but tonight he stayed just rocking Luka, letting his thoughts wonder.

Two years ago, before Luka was born… or really before he was little more than a heartbeat inside Seth, they had been married for nearly thirty years… which wasn't all that long when you had forever. But Jacob and Edward had four children at this point; Jasper saw the look every time Seth saw Jacob pregnant. He knew Seth wanted a baby more than anything. They had started trying five years into their marriage, but now twenty-five years in still no baby. It was the only time Jasper had ever seen Seth truly depressed.

He had assured Seth; of course, that a child would be nice but if they couldn't have them it didn't make him love his husband any less. Seth would just stare at him whenever he said things like that, almost calling him a liar but never going that far. They had tried everything, any advice that Carlisle or Jacob would give them…still nothing. They had almost given up hope.

Jasper smiled and kissed Luka's chubby cheek as he rocked. He remembered Seth that day. He had gone to visit Carlisle and Esme for a week; he shouldn't have been back for another two days but there he was walking into the kitchen. He had immediately thought something was wrong, Seth loved Carlisle and Esme, why else would he be back early? He had dried his hands from where he had been washing fruit as Seth got out of his car (Jasper could see him from the kitchen window). As Seth entered the kitchen, even though he wasn't smiling, he had been nearly pushed back by the amount of happiness coming from his lover.

He hadn't even gotten a word out when Seth said, "I'm pregnant."

They had stared at each other for… he didn't know how long. Then Seth had smiled, he was nearly giddy with excitement as he ran at Jasper. With Seth's legs wrapped around his waist, Seth's arms around his neck, they had hooped and holler'ed in celebration. They danced. They screamed. They held each other tightly, kissing over and over only to pull away to laugh and scream some more.

Tears of happiness had been falling from Seth's eyes by the time they made it to the floor.

Jasper tucked Luka back in, kissing his cheek once more before he turned out the light and went back to his and Seth's bedroom. Seth hadn't moved, he was still snoring softly. Pulling the cover back Jasper slid in beside him, leaning down to kiss Seth's cheek as he did so. Now Seth did move, he turned and wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist. Blinking sleepily, he yawned.

"…Luka?"

"Is fine, he had a bad dream but is back asleep now."

"…Mm…good…" Seth yawned again.

"Sleep my little wolf," Jasper purred. A happy, if sleep twinged, smile appeared on Seth's lips as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
